Beautiful
by dreamerth3
Summary: O tempo pode curar muitas feridas, até aquelas que pensamos serem eternas...OneShot [Para: Xinkun ]


**N/a:** Fic para Xin-kun, referente a troca de Fic entre ambos! Espero que gostes!

**Beautiful**

Levantou-se com o sol. Como se tinha deitado cedo na noite anterior, o sono tinha-lhe fugido mais cedo. O que foi bom, teria tempo para se arranjar e tomar o pequeno-almoço sem o problema de chegar atrasada. Desde que começara a ser subordinada de Tsunade, que todos os dias, assistia a umas aulas onde vários professores, e já óptimos, médicos ninjas, falavam aos que queriam aprender a exercer o mesmo cargo. Já frequentava aquelas aulas à um mês e entre os poucos que lá estavam, era considerada das melhores alunas, o que era também um orgulho para Tsunade.

Mais tarde, chegou á sala onde já estavam os seus colegas e sentou-se na sua carteira a olhar pela janela. O tempo tinha passado tão de pressa e finalmente Naruto tinha voltado, bem disposto e mais crescido. Ainda sentia a ausência de Sasuke, mas começara a encarar o facto dele não merecer o seu amor, e tratou de o esquecer, concentrando-se apenas nos estudos e nos seus amigos. Ainda chegaria alguém que realmente gostasse dela…era só uma questão de ela esperar mais um pouco.

"Erm…desculpa, posso-me sentar ao teu lado?" – virou-se ao ouvir uma voz masculina do seu lado. Um jovem bonito e sorridente permanecia em pé a olhar para ela envergonhado.

"Claro…estás a vontade." – Disse-lhe ela com um sorriso.

"Desculpa, mas como a sala está cheia e eu só vi este lugar vago…"

"Não tem importância, é sempre bom ter companhia." – Disse ela novamente. O jovem sorriu e tirou os seus pergaminhos e apontamentos da pequena mala que trazia.

"Já agora, chamo-me Asakura Xin, e tu?"

"Eu chamo-me, Haruno Sakura. Nunca te vi por cá, és novo aqui né?"

"Sim, cheguei ontem. Os meus pais e eu mudamo-nos para Konoha, a minha família conseguiu trabalho aqui e eu como estava a estudar medicina, decidi continuar aqui."

"Eu moro aqui desde que nasci. Então espero que gostes da vila, é um óptimo local para morar, mas deve ter sido difícil deixares os teus amigos de lá, né?" – disse ela fazendo um rosto de compreensão.

"Sim, deixei lá alguns dos meus amigos, mas isso não faz mal, eu posso ir lá vê-los e eles virem cá…é só uma questão de tempo. Mas acho que também vou conseguir fazer amizades por aqui não?" – Sakura sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

"Claro, eu depois apresento-te ao meus grupo de amigos, eles são boas pessoas, um pouco assim estranhos, mas bons amigos."

"Obrigado, Sakura-chan." – Mais uma vez o rapaz sorriu, e Sakura ficou a admirar o seu sorriso. Era de facto um rapaz muito bonito, parecia ser meigo e boa pessoa.

A aula desse dia começou e tanto Xin como Sakura puderam notar a inteligência um do outro. Entre todos, ele e ela eram os que mais participavam e acertavam nas respostas, deixando o explicador bastante contente. Para além de ter um sorriso bonito, tinha uma letra perfeitamente trabalhada e legível, esta ficou admirada como ele conseguia escrever tão bem numa simples folha de pergaminho. Este notou que ela o observava e corou. Fazendo-a corar também.

Depois de uma manhã cheia de aulas, o explicador deu algumas horas livres para o almoço, informando alguns dos alunos que teriam de o acompanhar até ao hospital para fazerem algumas experiências, entre esses, Sakura e Xin.

"Que tipos de experiências achas que vamos fazer no hospital?" – perguntou ela tentando imaginar o que seria aquela visita ao edifício.

"Hum, talvez seja para termos contacto com os instrumentos a utilizar, ou então para fazer alguma experiência naquelas pessoas magoadas…não sei…" – disse Xin enquanto comia o seu almoço. Sakura deu de ombros e começou a comer o seu também.

Naruto passou por eles a correr, mas ao ver Sakura acompanhada com um estranho, voltou a trás desconfiado. Decidiu intrometer-se como sempre.

"Sakura-chan!" – disse sorridente. – "Está tudo bem contigo?"

"Oi Naruto…seu Baka, não precisas gritar o meu nome tão alto. Estou óptima e tu como vais?" – perguntou rindo-se.

"Eu vou bem, ia agora ter com a Hinata, eheh." – Disse coçando a cabeça e rindo-se.

"Olha, quero-te apresentar o meu novo amigo. Xin-kun este é o Naruto, considerado o Hiperactivo numero um de Konoha." – Disse a jovem. Xin levantou-se e deu um aperto de mãos a Naruto.

"Chamo-me Asakura Xin, um prazer, Naruto-kun." – Disse Xin.

"Chama-me só Naruto, todos os meus amigos me chamam assim. Prazer em conhecer-te Xin." – Disse o loiro agora aliviado por saber que aquele não era nenhum estranho, e se Sakura estava bem disposta ao lado dele, então não ia meter o nariz. Olhou para o relógio e desatou a correr gritando que depois voltariam a falar, mas que já estava atrasado para o encontro com Hinata.

"Parece ser um rapaz simpático o Naruto." – Disse Xin.

"É…é muito simpático, acredita que não existe ninguém como ele, adora os seus amigos e faz tudo por eles. Vais gostar de o conhecer melhor, embora ele seja muito falador e também de não conseguir ficar calado mais do que dez minutos."

Tal como Xin dissera, a visita de alguns alunos ao hospital fora para fazerem experiências, e para os informar das principais matérias para o ultimo teste que estes teriam de fazer. O explicador avaliou os conhecimentos de Xin e alguns dos seus antigos trabalhos, mais a experiência do dia, e entendeu por bem que ele estava apto para fazer o ultimo teste, sem problema nenhum.

-----

Tinha gostado de conhecer Sakura. Esta parecia ser uma óptima pessoa e era também muito simpática. O seu sorriso era encantador e os seus olhos eram vivos e chamativos. Já se tinham passado alguns largos dias desde que a conhecera e a cada dia a relação entre ambos era cada vez melhor. Tinha chegado o fim-de-semana, e Sakura tinha-o convidado para irem sair, aproveitando para conhecer os outros seus amigos, que iam sair também.

Jantou com a sua mãe e o seu pequeno irmão e despediu-se deles avisando que talvez chegasse tarde. A sua mãe tinha extrema confiança nele e sabia que ele era um rapaz com juízo e responsável. Quando saiu de casa, já a rapariga de cabelos cor-de-rosa o esperava no portão, ficou um pouco admirado pois geralmente eram os rapazes a ir buscar as raparigas, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou feliz. Não sabia explicar porquê…

"Boa Noite Sakura-chan." – Disse o rapaz cumprimentando-a com dois beijos no rosto, o que a deixou com um arrepio e corada, mas retribui-o da mesma forma.

"Boa Noite Xin-kun." – Disse sorrindo ainda com o rosto em tons rosados. – "Então, vamos indo?"

"Vamos. Estou desejoso de conhecer os teus amigos." – Disse o rapaz.

Ambos iam a conversar pelo caminho e chegaram rapidamente ao pequeno estabelecimento onde já estavam alguns dos seus amigos. Ino e Shikamaru estavam entretidos a verem algo numa revista enquanto Chouji e Neji conversavam sobre algo recente. Tenten e Hinata conversavam harmoniosamente e Naruto, Kiba e Lee também conversavam sobre algum assunto relacionado com Akamaru que estava a dormir a um canto do café.

"Boa noite pessoal!" – disse Sakura quando se aproximou da mesa onde todos estavam.

Os olhares para Xin foram todos ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que o rapaz corasse e sorrisse sem graça. Naruto já o conhecia e cumprimentou-o normalmente, como se fossem amigos à anos.

"Olá Xin! Prazer em ver-te novamente." – Disse o loiro.

"Olá Naruto, também é bom ver-te mais uma vez." – Disse sem saber o que haveria de falar.

"Pessoal, este é o meu amigos Xin-kun, é novo cá na vila por isso sejam simpáticos com ele." – Disse Sakura olhando os seus amigos com atenção, a verdade era que não queria passar vergonhas frente ao novo amigo.

"Boa noite a todos." – Cumprimentou Xin acenando com a mão.

Os cumprimentos vieram de todos os lados e rapidamente todos entraram em conversa sobre a vila antiga de Xin e sobre problemas e missões. Num lado da mesa os rapazes conversavam com Xin, menos Shikamaru que deveria estar para adormecer ao lado de Ino. Enquanto do outro lado, as raparigas falavam sobre as ultimas noticias. Nada de importante, e Sakura mantinha-se distraída a olhar para a mesa onde todos os rapazes estavam.

"Sakura…?" – a voz de Tenten fez Sakura cair na realidade e virar-se rapidamente para a mesa.

"Hum? Tenten-chan…" – disse rindo-se.

"Não estás a ouvir nada do que nós estamos a falar pois não?"

"Desculpa…estava distraída…podem repetir?" – pediu inocentemente.

"Claro que não, estou aqui a falar á meia hora se não mais e tu não me ouviste…depois pedes a Ino que te conte." – Disse Tenten a rir-se. Hinata também sorriu e desviou o olhar para a Naruto que também a olhou, com um sorriso.

"Mas conta-me lá Sakura, quem é mesmo esse Xin?" – perguntou Ino enquanto fazia festinhas na cabeça de Shikamaru, que já devia mesmo estar a dormir.

"Então…o Xin é um amigo meu, e colega de aulas de medicina…ele também quer ser um Ninja Medico…" – explicou Sakura.

"Sério? Isso é óptimo, estamos a precisar de bons médicos…e como é que ele se dá nas aulas? É inteligente como o meu Shikamaru?" – perguntou novamente a loira com um sorriso.

"Ele é mesmo muito inteligente, cá para mim vai ser tal e qual a Tsunade-sama, vocês haviam de vê-lo nas aulas e nos exames, sério…eu fico boquiaberta com as coisas complicadíssimas que ele resolve e com a maneira como ele lida com as situações. Tem um óptimo futuro como médico ninja." – Disse Sakura. Tenten riu-se e não perdeu oportunidade de picar Sakura.

"Hum…tanta admiração…cá para mim estás é caídinha por ele." – Sakura corou e Ino entrou no jogo.

"Sim, eu também acho, ficaste o tempo todo a olhar para ele, desde que ele se sentou na mesa com os rapazes…"

"Eu? Caídinha por ele? Vocês devem ter bebido de mais de certeza…eu só estava a ver uma coisinha, mais nada…é bom ele começar a fazer amigos depressa, visto que é novo por aqui." – Disse Sakura ainda corada e tentando não olhar as amigas.

"Conta-me histórias Sakura…conheço-te bem de mais para cair nessa…pareces eu, quando não queria admitir que estava apaixonada pelo Shikamaru. Basta olhar para a tua cara agora e ver como estás toda fascinada e corada…" – disse a loira.

"Concordo perfeitamente contigo Ino, ela se pudesse escondia-se num buraco agora mesmo." – Alinhou Tenten.

"Vocês são doidas meninas, acho que a Hinata me compreende né?" – disse Sakura "segurando-se" á ideia de Hinata ficar do seu lado.

"Sakura a Hinata concorda perfeitamente com a gente, tu a olhar para o Xin, parecias ela a olhar para o Naruto." – Disse novamente Tenten. Hinata corou e Sakura virou o rosto novamente para Xin, que a olhou e lhe sorriu, deixando-a ainda mais corada do que já estava.

_Será? Não…isto são só coisas da cabeça delas…calma Sakura… _- pensava para si própria. Mas tinha que admitir, nem que fosse para si própria, Xin mexia com ela de certa forma, uma estranha que ela não percebia…ou talvez sim…era da mesma forma que Sasuke mexera com ela…

-----

O tempo ia passando e quase todos os dias Sakura e Xin estudavam juntos na biblioteca de Konoha. O exame final estava quase a chegar e ambos queriam passar com boas notas. A melhor noticia era que Xin iria juntar-se a uma das equipas, mais precisamente a de Naruto e Sakura. A princípio Naruto refilou um pouco por isso, visto que ele ainda tinha esperanças de que Sasuke voltasse, mas Tsunade e Kakashi falaram com ele até o loiro finalmente ficar convencido.

Xin pareceu ficar um pouco curioso perante o facto de Naruto não aceitar ninguém no seu time. Seria por ser alguém novo? Mas Sakura compreendendo as duvidas de Xin decidiu contar-lhe toda a história, até que finalmente o jovem percebeu e compreendeu o porque de Naruto ter ficado tão desesperado. No entanto deixou claro ao loiro que não fazia questão de roubar o que não era dele, e Naruto acabou mesmo por pedir-lhe desculpas pelo seu comportamento infantil.

Nas horas vagas das missões, os dois jovens ninjas médicos aproveitavam para dar uma revisão na matéria. Tsunade tinha marco o exame para o dali a alguns dias e eles tinham que estar preparados se queriam ter uma nota razoável, o que de certo iriam ter graças à inteligência de ambos.

Sakura fechou o livro enorme que estivera a ler. Xin fez o mesmo e ficaram os dois a olhar para as crianças que brincavam alegremente no parque.

"Acho que já não precisamos estudar mais…eu já sei isto de trás para a frente…" – comentou Sakura rindo-se.

"Sim, eu também… estudar assim é agradável." – Disse o jovem enquanto se sentava mais confortável no banco.

"Se queres que te diga, aprendi mais assim do que a estudar sozinha, fiquei mesmo admirada com a tua inteligência, vais de certeza ter uma óptima nota."

"Sério? Obrigado, mas não me acho assim tão inteligente, simplesmente compreendo… mas tu também és uma óptima estudante, nunca tinha conhecido ninguém que me conseguisse igualar em notas, estou a adorar ter alguém do mesmo nível que eu."

"Tenho que agradecer á Tsunade-sama, se não fosse por ela eu ainda vagueava ai sem saber o que fazer da vida."

"Serás uma óptima médica…tenho a certeza." - Sakura corou um pouco com aquele comentário e ficou a olha-lo, como se procurasse algo nele. Achava estranho, ou talvez não, o facto dele faze-la sentir-se verdadeiramente bem. Era por causa dele que ela sorria cada vez mais e se sentia "viva", talvez Tenten e Ino tivessem razão…ela estava a apaixonar-se por Xin…seria isso bom?

O dia do exame chegou rápido e os dois estavam um pouco nervosos, tinham estudado muito e esperavam ter bons resultados. Foram algumas horas de nervosismo e de pensamentos profundos. Até que finalmente a hora para terminar chegou e ambos entregaram as folhas determinados. Os resultados sairiam no dia seguinte e eles teriam que se dirigir a Tsunade para saber como foram. Estavam ansiosos.

"Então vemo-nos amanhã mesma hora aqui?" – perguntou ele quando se preparavam para se despedir.

"Claro que sim, estou ansiosa que chegue amanhã para saber os resultados." – Disse ela. Desta vez fora ela que se despedira dele, apenas com um simples e doce beijo num único lado da cara, fazendo-o corar. Xin foi o caminho todo com a mão no rosto e a pensar em Sakura. Só queria chegar a casa, e também que a noite passasse depressa…queria vê-la outra vez…

-----

Tsunade mantinha os papeis na mão e fitava os rostos ansiosos e preocupados dos dois jovens á sua frente. Sakura só pensava em pelo menos ter a nota mínima para passar enquanto Xin, que sabia que de certeza tinha boa nota, esperava que Sakura tivesse uma nota igual ou perto, ou até maior que a dele. A Hokage estava a deixa-los nervosos.

"Bem…estive a corrigir os vossos exames e acho que estão bons…" – começou, fazendo aliviar os corações deles. – "Xin, estou realmente surpreendida, a tua nota foi excelente…parabéns."

"Obrigado Hokage-sama…" – disse Xin contente. Sakura ficou feliz pelo amigo, mas queria saber a sua nota e se tinha feito algo também tão bom.

"E tu Sakura, parece-me que as nossas sessões estão a dar resultado…tiveste uma nota tão boa quanto á do Xin, parabéns também. Estão os dois mais do que passados. Amanhã podem voltar a equipa e considerarem-se Ninjas médicos." – Disse Tsunade com orgulho.

Sakura ficou mais do que feliz, ela não sabia o que dizer. Viu o amigo dar-lhe os parabéns e ficou emocionada, tinha pensado que a nota nunca seria tão boa. Agora podia finalmente apostar num futuro que sabia que conseguiria desempenhar. Xin e Sakura saíram do escritório e guardaram o exame, era altura para comemorar.

"Estou tão feliz, nunca pensei que a minha nota estivesse tão perto da tua!" – disse ela ainda com o sorriso radiante no rosto. Xin viu os olhos dela brilharem e perdeu-se neles, ficando a fita-la com um sorriso apaixonado. – "Obrigado Xin…"

Xin não disse nada, apenas sentiu o abraço que ela lhe dera e o bater forte do seu coração. "Eu não fiz nada Sakura…o mérito foi todo teu…" – disse retribuindo o abraço.

Em vez de se largarem e caminharem para outro lugar, os dois ficaram presos naquele abraço. Nunca antes se tinham sentido tão perto um do outro e Sakura achou que deveria mostrar a Xin os seus sentimentos por ele. Só tinha receio de ser rejeitada novamente. No entanto tinha de arriscar e ficou a olha-lo séria…mas com um sorriso. Ele também a olhava e o silêncio valia mais do que tudo. Aos poucos os lábios de ambos iam-se aproximando e os olhos começaram-se a fechar. Até finalmente ela sentir o quente e doce dos lábios de Xin, era uma sensação tão maravilhosa que ela não queria que terminasse nunca…ele nem sabia o que dizer, não haviam adjectivos possíveis para descrever um momento tão perfeito. De uma coisa ele tinha a certeza, não queria perder Sakura por nada…

"Finalmente decidiram assumir tudo." – Disse Naruto aparecendo do nada, com Tenten, Ino e Kakashi.

Sakura e Xin coraram furiosamente e desviaram o olhar. Não estavam à espera de um grupinho a vigia-los.

"Pensava-mos que nunca mais iam decidir a dar um passo tão importante…" – disse Ino.

"Claro, mas algum dia tinha de ser…" – disse novamente Naruto colocando-se entre Sakura e Xin que no entanto não largavam as mãos.

"E agora é a tua vez Uzumaki!" – disse Ino puxando o rapaz pela gola e arrastando-o dali.

"A minha vez para quê Ino-chan?" – perguntou o loiro sem perceber.

"Para te declarares á Hinata…falas da Sakura mas tu ainda não foste falar com a Hinata. É agora ou nunca…e se escolheres nunca, eu mato-te." Ameaçou-a. Naruto engoliu em seco e coçou a cabeça.

"C-calma Ino-chan…não é preciso bater…tudo se resolve bem... o.ob"

"Acho bem!"

"Bem, vamos deixar o casal á vontade…" – disse Kakashi seguindo atrás de Ino e Tenten que puxavam Naruto. Sakura sorriu e Xin também. Como Sakura dissera, eram malucos, mas únicos…

Entreolharam-se os dois ainda meios constrangidos pelo beijo que tinham dado, mas acabaram por se rir da própria figura. Estavam, que pareciam duas crianças.

"És uma pessoa única Sakura…" – disse Xin dando-lhe outro beijo.

"Ainda me pergunto se tu realmente existes…és tão maravilhoso que parece um sonho…" – disse ela passando-lhe as mãos pelos cabelos e sorrindo.

"Só sei que isto é bem melhor que um conto de fadas…"

**

* * *

N/a: Terminei! Tipo já te disse que farei melhor pois não foi bem assim que imaginei a Fic...para a proxima prometo fazer algo melhor e maior! Beijos and i hope you like... :**


End file.
